Hetalia: The Aftermath
by NaomiToriyama
Summary: Italy and Romano find a new Italian and Norway and China find a new country.  This it the aftermath. Use of human names.
1. Introduction to the New Countries

**The new personifications have been created by me and my Hetalia buddy. I thought it would be a fun little thing to do, and yes it is. XD**

* * *

><p>Romano was strolling around the country he shared with his younger brother with Italy, when they found a little girl who seemed to be lost.<p>

She had dark brown hair that reached her shoulder blades, a curl coming from the crown on top of her head, and was wearing a little white gown.

"Look, Romano!" Italy frowned and pointed to the girl, "Shouldn't we help her?"

Romano sighed, "I suppose...This isn't a place for a little girl, she could get kidnapped..."

Italy ran over to the little girl and knelt down next to her, "What's your name?"

She looked up at him, "I'm Central Italy, who are you?"

Italy looked back at Romano, his normally squinted eyes open in surprise, "Another Italy, Romano?"

"Looks like it," Romano's frown turned into a scowl, _three _personifications for _one _small country...It was starting to get crowded, and since she was Central Italy, she could easily turn into an idiot like Felicano...

Italy picked her up, making her scream and squirm to get away.

"Put her down, idiot," Romano took her away from Italy and put her down on the ground, "She doesn't know who you are, you know," He looked at her, "I'm South Italy," Romano said, being nicer to girls definitely helped in this situation; she was scared enough without being picked up by a complete stranger, "But you can just call me Romano. The idiot who tried to pick you up is North Italy, but he's better known just at Italy."

Italy popped up from behind Romano, "No, she can call me Felicano, I'm her big brother, she doesn't need to call me Italy," Italy smiled at the new Italian and lightly poked her cheek that was chubby, just like Italy's and Romano's when they were her age, earning a giggle from her, "She's so cute, big brother Romano"

"I suppose we should take her with us..." Romano sighed, "Let's go, we're taking her with us..."

"Yaaaay!" Italy picked her up, "I'm going to be your new big brother," He frowned, "Um...Uh..."

"We have to think of her name when we get home," Romano said gruffly, ordering his brother back to the house they shared.

Meanwhile, China and Norway were looking around an island just off the coast of Norway, when they, in turn, found a girl as well. She had nearly waist-length hair that was the same shade of blonde as Norway's and pale skin just like his, and wearing a little white gown just like the one that the new personification the Italy's found was wearing.

"Who is that, aru?" China looked at Norway, "Why is she wearing that gown, aru?"

"I'm not sure," Norway looked back at China, "I've never seen her here in my life. Maybe she's a country?"

"If you've never seen her before, just a human, aru," China stared at the little girl, "Unless she hasn't been found by a country yet, aru."

"Let's see..." Norway quietly walked up to her, the girl looking up at him before he was too close, "Hey, what's your name?"

"I'm Svalbard," She said, looking up at Norway, "Who are you?"

"I'm Norway," Norway smiled kindly at her to not freak her out.

China ran up to the little girl and picked her up, "She's so cute, like a little kitty!"

Svalbard slapped him with a miniature wooden gnome, making him let go of the new country. Svalbard back flipped twice before taking a defensive stance, still holding the small wooden gnome she slapped the Asian country with in her hand.

China rubbed his cheek, "What was that for, aru?"

Norway laughed, "You can't just pick up someone like that, especially when they're a new country. You never know what the hell they can do. Let's see..." He crept up to Svalbard, "It's ok, don't worry about us, we're not gonna harm you."

The pointed head of the wooden gnome began to glow when she pointed it to Norway and blasted him with purple flash of light, making him fall back a few feet, making China burst into laughter.

"So I need to worry about her, aru?" China said, barely able to speak from the laughter, "Now it's my turn, aru!" China turned to the new country, "Hey, relax, Norway was telling you the truth, we won't hurt you, aru."

She looked up at China, "Who are you?"

"I'm China, aru," China smiled and held out his hand, "We won't hurt you."


	2. Meet the Countries

A few weeks after meeting with the newest countries, there was a World Summit meeting scheduled to discuss the appearance of the new representatives.

Naplina - the newest Italian representative - was in a new frilly dress that was a bit big for her, Romano being the one shopping for her, he had no idea what size to get her, and Italy was the one who seemed to have best luck with children out of the two of them.

Romano sighed – his little sister was scared of him, and preferred Italy over him...Just like everyone else...

Of course, Romano _did _lock her in a closet for crushing a whole bunch of tomatoes while she was still learning how to pick them, but that was her fault for not being gentle enough with them, right? Right! She should have been more careful.

Svalbard, meanwhile, had already made it into the meeting room with the Nordic countries. The meeting hadn't started at that point, but many nations were fighting one another anyway, and - _good God -_ was that man in the middle of the room holding a _**pipe**_?

"That's Russia," Denmark told her, "He's scary..."

Svalbard nodded, backing away from the man with his gloved fingers around the pipe.

There was also a girl lingering behind him.

"That's Belarus, Russia's sister," Iceland's voice followed Denmark's, "She torments Russia constantly. She's even worse than _he_ is. If you don't stay away from Russia, you have a chance of having to fight her, you don't want that..."

"Also there's France and China," Norway sighed, "France will take advantage of you, and China wants you all to himself. Be careful."

"'Nd 'Me'r'ca," Sweden mumbled, "h's b'd infl'nc.'"

Svalbard sighed, the meeting hadn't even started and she already had a long list of countries to avoid...Weren't there any normal countries around?

The three Italies walked into the meeting room to the chaos, Romano sighing and looking around, hoping no one would notice the three of them just yet. He didn't want any trouble for his new little sister at the moment; not when she _just now_ appeared as a country representative.

Russia soon grew bored of his argument with America, and noticed Italy and Romano – and was that a _third_ person with them?

"_Privet_, comrades," Russia greeted them cheerfully, although...to the Italians, it didn't seem too..._Cheerful_, "Who is this little girl you have with you?"

Romano pushed Naplina behind him and Italy to protect her, although both of the brothers wanted to high-tail it and run, "You will know her as either Naplina or Central Italy," Romano's voice was a bit shaky, "And you will stay the hell away from her, vodka bastard!"

"Why would I need to stay away from her?" Russia looked at them, his purple aura surrounding his body, "Our bosses are getting along well, da?"

Russia took a step towards the brothers who were shielding their younger sister, making them take a couple steps back.

"DOITSU! DOITSU!" Italy ran off with his tail between his legs, leaving his brother.

Romano would've been super pissed, if it weren't for the horrible presence of Russia. Russia was about to step closer to the older Italian when a hand tugged on his coat. He looked down to see the little girl tugging on his coat. She had slipped out from behind her eldest brother Romano to tug on Russia's coat.

_She's not scared of me?_ Russia looked at her curiously in awe. The only people who _weren't _afraid of him were his sisters, and one of them scared _him_.

"Mister, what are you hiding under your coat?" She asked innocently, "Aren't you hot?"

_Well..._ Russia thought, _If she's not going to be scared of me, I'm not going to give her a reason unless she grows does something harmful towards my country..._

"I'm not hiding, little one," Russia looked at her, with nothing but a surprised tone in his voice, there wasn't even any menace in his voice, "This is how everybody dressed in my country, it is very cold there, da?"

"But don't you get hot when you're here? It can't be cold here for you..." Naplina's rather innocent tone of voice was almost flooded out by the sound of Romano freaking out and running to Spain.

Meanwhile, Italy had gotten Germany's attention, "Doitsu! We need your help!"

"What is it this time, Feliciano?" Germany turned to the younger of the Italian brothers, "Who's planning on invading you now?"

Italy shook his head, "Ludwig, it's worse than that!"  
>Germany sighed, "Hurry up and tell me, before the meeting starts."<p>

Italy proceeded to tell Germany of how he had met his younger sister, Naplina, and how Russia had confronted them before he had ran off with his tail between his legs just moments before, "...And if someone doesn't do something, they could get hurt!" Italy looked up at Germany, almost begging for the blonde man's help.

The German stared at Italy, _Another Italian? Now? A fool like Italy and an extremely rude tomato junkie like Romano weren't enough and they really needed the **third** representative?_

Germany could see it; soon there would be even _more_ Italians and then they would all take over the world and everyone would DIE!

Germany sighed, "He's not hurting her..."

On Svalbard's end, she and the Nordic countries had separated from each other to socialize before the meeting. She saw a little girl with who she had been able to recognize as the Italian brothers – Italy and Romano, but she didn't recognize the child.

_Maybe a new country?_ Svalbard thought as she walked around to try to mingle.

Suddenly, she rammed into a boy who she was _sure_ wasn't there a second ago – and was that ghostly voice she was _sure_ she heard say "I'm Canada"? Either way, she lost her balance and crashed into _another_ country.

He looked a bit familiar to Svalbard...Huge eyebrows, short blonde hair...Oh, it was England. Norway had shown pictures to Svalbard prior to coming to the World Summit meeting, mainly so she could see who was normal and who...would probably damage her as a country (*coughAmericacough*) or as an individual (*coughFrancecough*).

They didn't necessarily tell her whether to stay away from the Englishman or if it was okay to hang around him. He _looked _pretty normal, although if it weren't for the pipe and purple aura floating about him, Russia would probably look pretty normal too, minus the whole "he's taller than everyone else" thing...

Svalbard looked up at the blonde man, who looked back.

"I'm sorry," He reached out to help her up, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Svalbard said, taking his hand and getting to her feet, "England, I take it?"

"Yes, how did you know?" England looked at her, raising one of his huge caterpillar-like eyebrows.

"Norway told me about you," Svalbard said kindly, "He showed me all of the countries' photographs before coming here," She smiled a bit, "And your accent sorta gave it away."

"I see," England nodded, "So I don't suppose you can tell who the girl is with the Italians...I would think she would be a new representative, but she can't be related to the Italians in any way..."

"Why do you say that?" Svalbard asked curiously.

"Well...Italians tend to run away as fast as possible at the sight of Russia and..." England paused, "...She's actually bothering him..."


End file.
